Un mariage à l'Asgardienne
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Tony est invité au mariage de Thor, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ça se passe ainsi, et il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce qu'un mariage à l'Asgardienne pousse les gens à faire n'importe quoi,...et surtout avec n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas l'idiot du village qu'il faut blâmer, c'est le village remplit d'idiot.


**Un mariage à l'Asgardienne. **

_Ne blâmons pas l'idiot du village, _

_Blâmons le village remplit d'idiot. _

...

Plantons le décor. C'était il y a environ une semaine. Journée normale sur une Terre normale dépourvue d'attaque extra-terrestre ou de n'importe quelle invasion. Rien, tranquille. Enfin, qui aurait pu imaginer que l'autre viendrait pour vous cracher son bonheur à la face. Tony Stark profitait de vacances bien méritées dans sa villa sans personne pour venir l'emmerder. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, parce qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui allait venir pour l'ennuyer hein ? Quand on est un ex-Avenger, on a bien des vieux camarades qui viennent vous saluer. Oui, _ex-Avenger_, exactement. Tony avait raccroché après une conversation assez particulière avec Fury. En faite non, un monologue de Fury en faite. Tony avait piraté des dossiers confidentiels et, tout furax qu'il était, l'avait viré des Avengers en l'accusant de bosser solo. Chose qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas si fausse. Quoi ? Il fallait bien s'occuper.

Bref, c'était donc une journée normale dans un monde normal. Pas de dieu -enfin pas encore- venant l'ennuyer, ou de soldat en costume moulant non plus. Il était donc allongé dans son fauteuil, zappant sur les idioties qui truffaient la télévision à présent. Les chaînes de télévision faisaient vraiment un sale boulot en abrutissant les gens comme ça, mais bon, Tony pouvait toujours parler, qui était l'idiot, là, avachi dans le canapé en vêtements datant de quatre jours. D'ailleurs, il serait peut être temps d'aller se laver là, non ? Un fracas retentit, et il aurait juré qu'un météore venait de s'écraser à quelque mètres de chez lui. Il se leva brusquement, retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes par la même occasion, et se mit à courir jusqu'au dehors où une cape rouge flottait dans la airs. Levant les yeux au ciel -comme si c'était naturel- Tony retourna s'allonger dans son fauteuil. Il pouvait entendre les lourds pas du blond qui faisait trembler les murs.

Le génie savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer Thor allait obstruer son champ de vision avec ses ''l'ami Stark'' et lui parler. Sans intérêt. C'était ce qu'il se passait depuis qu'il avait été viré des Avengers. Natasha -à sa grande surprise-, Steve, Bruce surtout, Clint -également- et Thor venaient le voir. Pourquoi venaient-ils ? C'est vrai quoi, ils avaient sauvé le monde ensemble, pas besoin de se prendre pour les meilleurs amis du monde ? Non, franchement, c'était ennuyeux car...Tony n'était pas affecté de la situation. Franchement pas.

« Mon ami, » commença Thor. _Tiens, il a changé de disque le viking. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour savoir si je vais bien oui. Cette question m'est posée assez souvent en ce moment. » répliqua Tony en gardant les yeux rivés sur la télévision imposante.

Thor leva les sourcils au ciel, semblant discerné quelque chose qui n'allait pas justement. _Touché. _

« Tony ? »

_C'est la première fois que je l'entends m'appeler comme ça. Ca doit être grave. _

Tony se releva et croisa le regard céleste. Thor posa son marteau au sol, ce qui émit un bruit sourd, et s'installa lorsque Tony lui fit une place. Il regarda ses mains jointes puis Tony à nouveau.

« J'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais bien venir à mon mariage,...et être mon Prince d'honneur... ? »

Tony le regarda un long moment avant de se frotter le visage avec ses mains, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui être demandé.

« Prince d'honneur ? » gloussa t-il doucement.

Thor lui expliqua de quoi il s'agissait. Garçon d'honneur en quelque sorte.

« Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Loki, je suis sûr qu'il en serait très... »

« Il a refusé, et puis tu sais, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il viendra donc... »

« Je vois. » soupira Tony.

« Tu acceptes ? »

_Non._

« Bien sûr, » sourit-il doucement en serrant les mains de son ami.

_Et merde. _

…

Voilà comment tout avait commencé. Tony était maintenant dans un Palais d'Asgard, entouré de servantes dans la même pièce que Thor. Elles s'affairaient à ajuster leurs vêtements -enfin, si ces choses pouvaient vraiment s'appeler vêtements- et braillaient des choses incompréhensibles en Asgardiens. Tony était déjà venu sur Asgard, il avait déjà cerné les lieux et les nuances subtiles comparées à Midgard. Odin et Frigga l'appréciaient, sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment ils le faisaient. Thor avait invité Steve et Bruce également, mais les autres étaient occupés, il faudrait donc se passer d'eux. _Comme c'est dommage. _

Thor était habillé d'une armure d'or très...extravagante. Trop...il n'y avait pas de mot pour d'écrire vraiment à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle allait bien à Thor, certes. On sentait qu'elle avait été maniée et faite pour lui, mais...C'est trop...trop Asgardien. Tout comme tous ce qui entouraient Tony. Il ne se sentait pas le génie-playboy-milliardaire de Midgard ici. Il se sentait juste comme un idiot qui allait porter un costume bouffant bordeaux avec des babouches ornées de bijoux en or. Nan mais franchement, c'était le carnaval ou quoi ?

« Tu portes très bien le costume, mon ami. » lui sourit Thor en posant une main sur son épaule.

Tony avait une blague mais s'abstint pour éviter de faire de la peine à son viking préféré. _Qu'est-ce que je fous là sérieux ? Et cette tenue..._

Tony n'avait pas encore vu Jane et il essayait d'imaginer ce que pouvait donner une robe de mariée sur Asgard. Ce devait être immonde. Pire que ça même.

« Combien de personnes va t-il y avoir ? » demanda Tony à Thor qui ajustait son armure. _Juste pour savoir combien de personnes je vais devoir tuer._

« Tout les Asgardiens. Quelques invités extérieurs tels que toi, le Dr Banner, Le Soldat Rogers et des amis de mes parents. Jane n'a pas pu inviter ses amis car ils n'auraient pas pu supporter le voyage. »

Tony hocha la tête. Thor n'avait pas mentionné Loki, chose étonnante. Ca voulait dire qu'il ne viendrait pas, temps mieux dans ce cas. _Si il me voyait ainsi après m'avoir jeté par la fenêtre...ca aurait été une seconde défaite. _

…

La cérémonie venait de se terminer, et tous les invités buvaient et mangeaient tout en parlant. Tony s'était habitué aux regards que l'on posait sur lui lorsqu'il déambulait avec cet atroce costume. Que quelqu'un le tue sur le champ car il ne pourrait pas supporter plus longuement les regards. Jane n'était pas si immonde que ça dans la robe. C'était une robe blanc bleutée qui montrait très peu sa peau. Ses bras étaient protégés par des morceaux d'armures, et elle portait de longues bottes qui semblaient être elles aussi des sortes de bouts d'armures. On aurait dit une guerrière partie au combat pour venger son défunt mari, c'était assez épique. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de réseau ici, ça valait vraiment le coup de partager ça.

Après ce qu'il lui semblait être la première demi-heure, Tony commença à boire, dépité par l'humiliation qu'il subissait. Franchement, tous les Asgardiens étaient plutôt classes sauf lui. On aurait dit un...un idiot du village sérieusement. Histoire de taire les clichés -chose fausse et ironique bien sûr- une musique classique passait en fond, jouée par des hommes habillés de façon plus chic que Tony. A cette vue, il commença à boire plus amplement.

C'est alors que...Il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui. Il tomba nez à nez avec Loki. Ce dernier était habillé d'un haut vert foncé en soie Asgardienne et d'un pantalon en cuir kaki, et ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes noires en cuir également. Il lança un regard supérieur à Tony avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu es très en beauté, ce soir... » commença le dieu de la malice.

_Dieu de la blague tant qu'on y est. _

Tony décida de ne pas s'en occuper. Il prit une autre chope d'alcool et alla la vider tout seul dans son coin. Il avait déjà du mal à marcher droit. Un bras puissant le retint.

« Thor ne m'avait pas dit qu'il t'avait invité, homme de fer ! » lui cracha le brun au visage.

Tony ne dit rien à nouveau, sentant un frisson le parcourir en se souvenant avec quelle brutalité le dieu l'avait jeté par la fenêtre.

« Oui, contrairement à toi, Thor a des amis. » lui répondit-il en se dégageant. Loki se recula de force lorsqu'il sentit l'haleine fétide du mortel.

Il ne tint même pas compte de sa remarque et l'emmena dans un coin. Seul avec Loki, ok. Là, ça commençait à devenir flippant.

« Je ne plaisantais pas lorsque je disais que tu étais très en beauté. Thor t'a bien choisi. Les Princes d'Honneur doivent bien porter le costume approprié, et tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être celui de Thor. »

« Jaloux ? » gloussa Tony, toujours aussi alcoolisé.

Loki soupira avant de déclarer que non. Jamais il n'aurait souhaité être vêtu de la sorte, surtout en présence de mortels. De toute façon, il avait refusé donc ça ne le chiffonnait pas. Tony puait l'alcool à plein nez, et Loki du se reculer plusieurs fois afin de pouvoir respirer convenablement.

« Je crois que la fête est fini pour toi. Retourne dans ta chambre avant que l'on ne retrouve ton cadavre plein de vomi dans les caniveau d'Asgard, »

Loki avait-il toujours été si poétif lorsqu'il demandait à quelque de dégager le passage ? Tony gloussa comme un idiot, tremblant sur ses jambes. Il trébucha et se retrouva dans les bras de Loki, le visage à quelque centimètres de celui du Dieu malicieux. Choqué -_like a drama queen, hmm- _Loki le repoussa et le mortel retomba sur son royal séant, ce qui fit un bruit lourd et le fit ricaner plus amplement. Exaspéré par le mortel, Loki l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à sortir de la pièce où le Mariage se déroulait, afin de ne pas déranger les festivités, certes, mais également pour ne pas porter l'attention sur lui. C'est vrai quoi, _Monsieur _Laufeyson traînant avec un pauvre mortel, ça pouvait être d'un dégradant !

Ce fut lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couloir avec beaucoup de mal que Loki lâcha l'avant bras de Tony et lui ordonna de rejoindre sa chambre. Tony, toujours aussi amusé dû à son cerveau baignant joyeusement dans le liquide alcoolisé Asgardien, fit la moue en suppliant pratiquement Loki de l'aider à retrouver sa chambre. Le dieu n'en avait franchement aucune idée, et nullement l'envie ! Bon sang de bon sang de mortel incapable !

« Bon ! D'accord, mais par pitié tais toi avant que je ne t'arrache la langue et que je m'en fasse un porte feuille ! »

_Beurk !_

Tony continua à glousser tout de même, bien que ce n'était pas très marrant. Il déambula en compagnie de Loki dans les couloirs, et celui ci lui expliqua que sans information à propos de là où il résidait, il ne pourrait pas l'aider.

« Bien sûr mon choux, je vais t'la donner co-comme ça t'pourras v'nir pour t'am-t'amuser ! » ricana Tony, en tournant sur lui même.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et se frappa le front du plat de la main. Pourquoi devait-il subir ça ? C'est vrai quoi, il pouvait très bien rebrousser chemin et...partir. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Thor trouverait bien un prétexte pour dire que c'était de sa faute si il arrivait quelque chose à Tony, étant donné que tout le monde était à la fête, et qu'il était le seul à avoir refuser l'invitation (mais à être venu quand même, il sait vraiment pas ce qu'il veut ce petit filou!)

« Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris ! »

Loki tira le misérable par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à chez lui. C'était très luxueux, très rangé, un peu tamisé, ce qui donnait une ambiance particulière. Tony s'effondra sur le sol et déclara qu'il avait urgemment envie de vomir. Loki le porta rapidement -comme il pouvait- jusqu'à la salle de bain où le mortel efface toute trace d'alcool. Enfin, effacer est un bien grand mot.

Après cela, il retira son accoutrement ridicule sans faire attention à la paire d'yeux verts posée sur lui. En caleçon avec un mal de crâne et dans la chambre de Loki, tout était présent pour écrire la scène suivante. Ca faisait même un peu cliché, non ? Mais bref.

Loki sourit et s'approcha doucement de Tony. Il arracha sensuellement -ou pas- son haut et fit glisser le reste de ses vêtements sur son corps parfaitement parfait. Tony resta immobile, la bouche entre-ouverte, un mince filet de bave coulant. Le dieu s'arrêta à hauteur du mortel, plissant légèrement le nez suite à l'odeur, avant de lécher la bave qui coulait sur son menton. Sans attendre, Loki l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qui n'était pas vraiment romantique, mais très...sauvage. Loki arracha le bout de tissu restant au mortel et le bouscula, si bien qu'il tomba par terre. Et c'est là que qu'ils firent l'amour à même le sol, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Franchement, les mariages à l'Asgardienne ça poussait vraiment les gens à n'importe quoi.

Et surtout, à faire ce n'importe quoi...avec n'importe qui.

…

_I'm not a fool._

_I'm just like you._


End file.
